NBE: Dead Leaf Hallows
by Sevvus
Summary: (Transformers/Harry Potter/Naruto/Walking Dead) Naruto Uzumaki, always surprising others, has finally surprised himself. Merging with a lost soul deserving a second chance, going on an adventure through dimensions, finding soulmates, acceptance, and people who love him. He might just get everything he ever wanted, and never knew he needed. He just has to survive it all first. YAOI


NBE: Dead Leaf Hallows

AN:  
ok so to those still waiting for space baby…. someday…. I will redo that, but that day is not today!  
HOWEVER THIS I have all planned out! I dreamed it! I've been having the urge to make it into an actual story... so here we are!  
To Start this is a crossover! Between 4 worlds. However, it only really takes place in 2. ANYWAY! Despite my efforts to not do so…. It's going to be a harem...because I'm too indecisive, and I there are things I want to see! And No one Writes them…

There is a definite 3 chosen already. I want to possibly add 3 more. I may make a poll if I need help deciding, and you guys can help me choose which one/ones I'll go with. One is a pair I refuse to split up so... no one without the other thing.

* * *

Alright!

Down to business! since you are here to read.

I don't own anything other than the dream I had that made this happen…and I never will.

My imagination just likes to run wild.  
 **4 Worlds** , **Male Harem** , **Soul Mates** , **Powerful/Smart and mixed abilities abound!** **Possible OOC**! Cause I really don't write FANfiction much and getting into characters (that aren't mine!) heads are hard, and I'm not sure I'll be able to hit it all the time! However, I'll try my very best!

Names will be added as we go!

 **Harem:** **Naruto-H/Fred-George W.**

Where does Harry fit into this I wonder...you may be asking...soon...you'll see...

* * *

Story Start

* * *

It was a very sunny Wednesday afternoon. Birds flew across the sky, singing their songs and soaring freely above the humans on the ground. Child laughter rang out across the street, as kids from all around the neighborhood played at the local park. For most people on Privet Drive it was a beautiful day, so stunning in fact, that seeing someone with a frown would make someone think something truly terrible happened, for how could anyone be unhappy for trivial reasons on a day like this?

However, the inhabitants on privet drive were very unaware of a dark secret that plagued this neighborhood. This secret was kept by a family who lived in the house #4 on privet drive.

This was the house owned by the Dursley's.  
A very unpleasant couple, with a very unpleasant child, and a very allegedly unruly nephew.

While the unpleasant family wasn't anyone's favorite, they weren't completely disliked, the wives of the neighborhood loved to get together with Petunia Dursley, and gossip about the goings on, and attempting to get gardening tips from the woman, as she has won the neighborhoods gardening contest 10 years in a row.

The men on the drive are a bit different. Vernon Dursley loves to show off, brag about his many accomplishments, and talk about his income quite often. Most people know by now that he's talking out of his ass, however the man does indeed have many connections, and It's practical to be in his good graces to occasionally inquire about them to gain standing in their various companies.

While much cannot be said about the man in kindness, one fact all people can agree on is that the man knows how to do business.

The last two inhabitants in this household, were one Dudley Dursley and Harry Potter.

When it comes to these two particular boys, not much is known about the nephew. The common consensus everyone has, is that he's a trouble making delinquent that apparently spurns the family despite the kindness at taking the poor boy in. The Dursley's son however, is often seen with his small gang of friends roaming around the streets and being rowdy, as most boys were-want to do. All the adults in general just saw him as a seemingly normal boy, with a possible small attitude problem.

To the various children of the neighborhood, he was a boy to avoid at all costs, for Dudley Dursley was a bully in every word. If asked, the kids would tell you otherwise. However, that's because if it gets back to Dudley, him and his friends will endeavor to make their lives horrible. All the kids can see Dudley never gets in trouble for messing with his cousin constantly, so they know if _they_ tell, they will be blamed.

That being said… What people don't know, is that not only are the Dursley's more than just unpleasant, they are downright horrible human beings.

Petunia Dursley for example; not only is she clueless in upkeeping a garden, she never cooks, she doesn't clean. The truth is, she always has her nephew do it.

Vernon Dursley on the other hand, makes a very average amount of money. The rest of his income comes from many sources. The main one is from embezzling, next is the monthly allowance he receives for taking care of his nephew…not that he does. The last source is by; trading services, blackmail, and occasionally, if the offer is good, he "lends" his nephew out to some of his clients.

Dudley Dursley, as mentioned above is a bully in every way.

However, he has more than a slight attitude problem. This boy is a spoiled brat that constantly does bad things and blames it on his cousin. He throws tantrums if he doesn't get what he wants, makes his cousin do his homework because Dudley is incredibly stupid. Lastly, he enjoys helping his dad punish his cousin the few times he's been allowed.

As you can see Harry potter has more to him then an unruly and ungrateful teenager.  
The real Harry, the one people don't know, is a very sweet young man. A young man who has been mistreated his entire life.

He loves gardening and he loves cooking, hates cleaning, but it's become so ingrained it bugs him if his surroundings are messy, and stresses him out. He hates cooking for the Dursleys because they never let him anything but scraps, if he's lucky. He hates gardening for them, since Petunia always takes the praise and awards for all his hard work, but out of all the chores and other things he's made to do, those would have to be the lesser evils. The littlest things will get him in trouble, and sometimes it just depends on the mood his "loving" family is in.

He gets beat by his uncle every few days, they aren't very severe as long as nothing at work had gone wrong that day. The days he hates the most, the ones that, while they happen the least are still the worst, are the days his uncle is trying to make a deal. Whether it's for a promotion, or a just him trying to make a few extra bucks for a family vacation he's attempting to go on.

The days his uncle leaves him to his clients are the days he wishes he didn't exist, yet the only thing he can take away from those days, is once they are over, it will be a long time before they happen again.

Lately though, the looks his uncle have been giving him has been making him worried that this won't be the case for very much longer, not only that, but it would be worse than his current situation.

Now, I know you're wondering how people could do this to their own family, and while for most people in a situation like this, it would simply be because they are bad people. While that fact is still true, these people in general are monsters, not only because they are horrible people, but because their nephew is different than them.

By that I mean Magical.

Harry Potter is a young wizard. His parents before him were magical: and like them, he grew into his powers, which became known the day he turned 11. Despite how hard his "family" tried to stop it, he learned what he truly was, and why they treated him the way they did. That day, he learned about the magical world and his place in it.

Now at the age of 16, Harry potter would like to tell you after that day, his life changed for the better… it didn't. In fact, it got worse.

Not only did he find out his parents were murdered by a psycho dark wizard, with him being the only survivor. The magical world also expected him to be some kind of hero, which only got worse when said dark wizard was revived.

He made some friends for the first time in his life, which made everything he had to deal with at home slightly better, since he now had something to look forward to, to live for…

His friends meant the world to him.

They were the only good thing he had about his life. Harry Potter wouldn't let someone take them from him without a fight, which is why, despite how much he didn't want to, Harry created a mask and became the person everyone wanted him to be. He pretended to be brave, he made sure not to seem super smart since he didn't want any more attention, and Hermione took so much pride in being the smartest witch in school. He didn't want to take that away from her.

He disliked Slytherins, even though he honestly didn't care about what house someone was in.

Draco made this a bit easier, but he at times wishes he could have done things differently, and maybe made a friend instead of an enemy. Would have made life just that much easier in the long run, and he figured, if you get rid of the snooty holier than thou attitude, Draco could probably be a pretty good friend.

However, if he randomly tried to befriend, or put the past behind him when it came to Draco, he might lose Ron. Ron hated the other boy with such a passion, it surprised him sometimes.

It also worried him.

If Ron could hate someone that much just because their fathers didn't get along and he was in a different house, what would he do if he ever found out Harry was supposed to be a Slytherin… and not a Gryffindor? I can't help but think Ron isn't truly my friend when I go down this road. I don't want to believe it though.

When he came to this world at 11, he had hoped things would be different.

While in ways they were, in other ways they weren't.

He still had people that hated him just for existing, like his potions instructor, Professor Snape. People still expected him to do impossible things, with no benefit to himself that tended to injure him by the end of it. Like stop dark wizards are do death defying things because he's famous.

Year after year he's almost died countless times, to the point it's so normal, it threw him off something awful when the year he met Sirius black.

No one was _actually_ trying to kill him in particular. There was still a lot of danger, but it was mostly caused from misunderstandings and being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Hopefully this year would be tame, and he wouldn't have to go after any dark wizards or become part of some terrifying contest that could get him killed, and even though Sirius was something good at the time, no more falsely accused family members that drop into his life in the most terrifying ways.

Cause honestly the poor boy needed a break.

* * *

(Harry's POV)

I hissed in pain as I finished that last stich of thread in my side.

Today has been turning out to be horrible day, and I couldn't help small glare out the window at the cheerful sunshine in spite. As I finished a small knot in the thread, I clipped it quick with a pair of scissors before putting everything back in my medical kit. I snatch a roll of gauze just before I shut it and set it back in my closet.  
Currently I was confined to my room. After Vernon had gotten home early, drunk and in rage after losing a potential promotion from work, and me not having my chores done at the time, I got one hell of a beating as punishment.

Because he was drunk it honestly wasn't as bad it could have been, but sadly his fumbling with his belt, he used the end with the buckle a few times causing me to get a few lacerations deep enough they needed stitching. Thankfully everything else can just be wrapped, since he kept losing his grip on the other end, he ended up using the buckle to keep hold of the belt, making it a bit easier on my back till he ran out of breath and quit.

Taking the gauze, I carefully wrapped it around my torso. I made sure to be mindful of the stiches on my back, since they were a drain to do. Looking into a mirror and being a contortionist with my body, while injured, is not a fun experience I want to repeat a second time today.

This would be easier if I still had some potions the twins sent me. Sadly, I had used the last one a few days ago, thinking I could keep my head down for a few more days before I go back to Hogwarts. If I knew this would happen I would have sent Hedwig out for more, hindsight is twenty-twenty I guess, and sadly have shitty glasses. Next time I'll try and be more prepared.

Thinking of the twins, in pain or no, always made me smile.

As much as I loved Ron and Hermione, being my very first friends, and I will always have a soft spot for them. From the very first day when the twins helped me get my trunk on the train, they have been special to me.

They are the only ones to truly know me, have tried to know me, the _real_ me. They know about everything I've been through, continue to go though. Honestly, I don't know how I could live without them by this point. They are my everything.

Still sometimes I'm not completely honest with them…not that it helps, they know me _to_ well at this point, and if I didn't know each of them to the same extent I could almost say it was scary. I don't hide things from them because I don't trust them, in fact I trust them irrevocably. I just hate making them worry. I hate anytime they aren't smiling or happy and being the cause of it is the worst feeling in the world for me. That's why I do everything I can to make them smile.

While I love just being able to tell them apart makes them happy, it saddens me their own family can't tell. As much as I care for all the Weasley's I can't help but hate them a little bit every time I see them mess up whose who, or just lump them together as one person. It angers me that they don't notice, or simple don't care about how much it hurts them both.

Mrs. Weasley is the worst about it. Their own mother, while I know she loves them, she doesn't even try to tell them apart, and constantly talks down about their dreams, tells them to be something they aren't constantly.

I know how that feels, but if anyone should have the freedom to be themselves, it's Fred and George.  
They spread happiness where ever they go by just being who they are, the world would be a bleaker place if they changed, if they stopped being the mischievous twins that I know and lo-…care about.

That's why I helped them obtain their joke shop.

I didn't need the money I won for that thrice damned contest and being able to help them reach their dreams slowly but surely become my own. I have more but being able to reach that dream became something tangible right as I was handed that money.

Unknown to everyone but ourselves, the twins helped me survive that contest, and with that I knew they couldn't say no when I offered.  
I understand wanted to earn your way to a goal. I also knew at the time, that it would have took them another year or two to get where they needed. Being able to have all that money and find the right shop, made it so they could get out of their home situation.

Not having to constantly fight their mom to be who they were and follow their dreams, it was like a weight lifted from their shoulders after I assured them I wouldn't take no for an answer and that the money was theirs. I can't wait to see their shop. Their letters told me all about it, their processes of finding it and making it their own.

It took forever, but once everything was set, we argued for a while till I agreed to take at least 10% of all proceeds from the shop. Though I didn't need it, according to them, since I put just as much effort into making it happen, I deserve some of the money that comes from it.

I knew I couldn't argue so I gave in.

While they were making me agree to this, they also gave me an option I never saw coming.

Now, contrary to popular belief, I'm smarter than the average student I play to be.

I slightly mentioned it before, and why I don't showcase it, but truth is…as the twins constantly assure me, is that I'm actually a bit of a genius. Ok, they say I'm _definitely_ a genius. I've never felt like one though, so I can't fully agree. Just having a photographic memory doesn't make you a genius, though I will admit, once I actually do the practical work, it comes pretty easy to me after a try or two. I think If I was an actual genius I'd get it on the first try, regardless if It's way harder for others to do the same level and quality of work it takes me. I've been made to think outside of the box my whole life, and I think that's the only real difference between other people and me getting things down faster.

I digress, my point is, what I couldn't get on my own, the twins taught me how to do it. Potions for example I excel at, mostly because their brilliant and wonderful teachers, but also because it reminds me of cooking and that's something I pride myself in, as well as being amazing at it.

In class, before they got to me, I was awful. However, I later realized it was because of not only Draco sabotaging me, but because Snape hated my guts and never gave me a fair grade regardless if I got it right or not. Sometimes I think he's harder on me for more than just plain dislike. Like…I feel he wouldn't hate me as much if just one small thing was different, but I can't figure out what it would be.

Other than that, History of magic, and a few others classes the twins caught me up on, made it to the point that if I felt like it, I could take my NEWTS early and be 100% sure I would pass with flying colors.  
Which is what their offer was about.

They wanted me to take my NEWTS at the end of this year. Graduate a year early, and as soon as my birthday comes around, I'd be a legal adult and come live with them. Their shop has an upper floor, which they live in now, and they made sure to keep an extra room just for me. They thought of that the entire time they were looking apparently. They could have found something cheaper, and sooner if they weren't trying to find something with so many rooms.

How could I say no?

After this year, I'm going to stop being something and someone I'm not. I'm going to live with people who know and care about the real Harry, Not, "The Harry Potter" Chosen one, Hero, or The Boy Who Lived.  
I get to be just Harry.  
I get to be with my twins.

….. _The_ twins….. Not _mine_ …

After this year, I get to be truly happy for the first time in my life. I just gotta survive it.

At least now I have something to truly live for.


End file.
